The Things We Learn
by Roguishly
Summary: Rogue and Remy have been best friends since as long as they could remember... Now at sixteen their feelings grown into something more... Please R&R.
1. Best Friends

**The things we learn…**

"C'mon sugah."

Rogue's emerald eyes pleaded.

Remy gave her a quick scan, mostly of her face, but his red on black hues would ever so occasionally catch onto her breasts. He had to try with much difficulty not to smirk.

"Fine den' since yo' bin' pleadin' an' are well on dese Cajun's las' nerves."

Her eyes brightened with that gorgeous sparkle, and her lips pushed against his. This caught him by surprise, so much so he didn't automatically pull away. They were sixteen and had been best friends all their lives, and nothing more, and this was just… _weird_.

The kiss didn't go any deeper, which was fine in Rogue's case. She just wanted to surprise him. Her spontaneity is what she knew he liked about her.

"Okay, den seven, no latuh."

"Don' go an show meh up sugah."

"_Non_ 'course not."

"Mmhm."

In a flash of auburn hair and hoop earrings she had turned away, and left with Logan.

As Remy lied down that night… She was all he could think about. Her luscious lips, her tight curves, and that creamy smooth skin… His mind drifted. His arms were wrapped around her, his fingers running through her hair, and they fit perfectly together, they were sitting on a stone wall overlooking a lake. The sun was setting…

XxX

"Don't see what you like about th' guy."

Logan was going into his _overprotective brother/father mode again_.

"C'mon Logan, when ah kissed em' it was on'y friendleh. Nuthin' mo'; Quit houndin' meh.

"I'm a _guy Rogue_ I know how our _minds work_. He was drifitin' towards… well… you know…"

Rogue's emerald eyes rolled skyward in annoyance.

"Eveuh since ah got these- Rogue grabbed her breasts blatantly. Logan averted his eyes. He wasn't supposed to look at her that way and he knew it.

"You've bin' houndin' meh 'bout behbeh's. birth control, an' condoms."

"Logan, _look at meh_."

Logan sighed, and looked at her.

"Wasn' tha' ha'ud now was it?"

"Rogue look…"

"Ah'm lookin' you're the one tryin' not t' look at mah boobs 'stead uh' mah face."

They got to the mansion in tenured… Unsure silence. Rogue curled under her comforter, and tried to piece together everything that had occurred… She eventually fell asleep unsuccessful.

XxX

Remy was being awoken… Which began distorting his dreams… Remy had just asked the ultimate question…

"Do you want to?" Rogue looked at him. "Remeh, wake up."

Remy was suddenly confused, his sister stood, framed in the doorway listening to him mumble.

"_Don' yo' want t'…? Yo' kissed meh I… Wha…?"_

"Remy, wake up, how many times do I have to call you?"

Remy rolled over with a snort of catching his breath finally conscious. He realized he was drooling, and wiped it hastily with his arm.

He heard the soft click of his bedroom door, and his eyes were drifting closed again, but snapped open to the abrupt ringing of the phone beside his bed.

"Yo,"

"Remeh? S' that you?"

"Oui,"

"Are we still on fer' seven t'night?"

"Yup. I'll pick yo up if y' wan' meh t'."

"Duh,"

"A'ight den. See yah mon amour- His hand flew to his mouth in terror. I mean _amie_." He hung up the phone quickly. Breathing fast. _Dat had t' beh th' stupidest t'ing moi's eveuh done…_

"_Amour_? Maybeh Logan was right…" Rogue concluded gripping her guitar. She played various things she had come up with… But Remy kept coming, and invading her thoughts.

"Ah don't think it's jus' Remeh…" She said with new realization.

"Ah think ah like em' that way too."

Xx**TBC**xX


	2. A Goodnight Kiss?

**A good night… _Kiss_?**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! ;)**

Rogue got ready in a haste, she got caught up in TRL, and realized it was a quarter till' seven.

"Wha' can' he _live here _so ah don't forget things when Garbage comes on T.V. with their _world premiere music video_."

She ran upstairs where Logan stopped her with a forceful, but kind hand…

"Goin' out with the _swamp rat_?"

"Yes, an' fo' your _info'mation _he's a _gentleman_." She said getting slightly annoyed, her emerald hues flashed to her watch… She only had _ten minutes_.

"Move _puhlese_! Ah've gottuh get readeh!"

"Fine, _fine_."

Rogue soared up the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of her bedroom door colliding with Kitty Pryde.

"Watch where you're going _freak_."

"Bite meh."

She said slamming her door shut tearing her closet apart.

"Nets, nets, _where are you_? Damn chayuh," She said thrusting it out of her way. Once she had on her clothes, which were black pants with a black pleather skirt on top, black converse, a black wife beater, and her nets. Her nails polished black to a shine, along with her lips in their infamous deep purple. She snapped on her studs, and turned to the clock just as it turned 7:00p.m.

"Ah got everythin' else, an' he bettuh be payin'."

The roar of a motorcycle could be heard. As she walked out the door, Kitty Pryde had set up a make-over station right outside her door.

"_Gawd he's here_. Move!" Rogue shoved past putting on her black leather gloves, she saw as she bumped Kitty a black streak of eyeliner drew itself messily and thickly across her perfect porcelain cheek like a teardrop.

"_Sorreh_!" She cried running down the stairs, and just as Remy was about to knock, Rogue flew out the door, and stumbled into his arms.

"We meet again _Mon Gothique Fille_."

Rogue smiled nervously. "Yeah, let's roll, Kitty's going to _kill meh_."

She hopped onto the bike.

"Wow, Mon amie did dat like uh' pro." He jumped on in front of her, as she coiled his arms around his… _Nice chest_. She thought to herself… It was wrought so well into his physique she could feel it even with her gloves…

"As yo 'merican's say it. Les' blow dis Popsicle Stand."

It was cute you could hear his accent in the word _Popsicle_.

The bike roared into the vibrant city, lights gleaming like jewels.

They got to the theatre, Rogue's hair was rather windblown, and she was hastily fixing it with her gloved hands.

"Mon amie, when yo ride a bike…" He put his hand to his chin in thought, his shades glaring. "Yo' hair is es, _bien _it gives you mo' o' de… _Biker look _non?"

"You're righ'…" She said, and settled her hands at her sides,

"Yo' _belle _anyway Mon amie."

Crimson crept onto her cheeks.

Suddenly Remy's hand laced into hers, and his lips softly kissed her cheek.

They both felt a spark, and Remy smiled as Rogue looked worriedly over at him.

"Moi's _fine_." He reassured her. He gestured one hand to the giant movie posters. "What yo' wan' t' see?"

"Hmm." Rogue was searching the titles for something good.

"'White noise' looks good to meh."

"Ooh, I wanted t' see dat one too. Good pick Mon amie."

Rogue smiled. "Two please," He told the woman behind the counter.

"Are you _eighteen_? This is a _rated R _movie."

Remy suavely looked over his shades, "Do we look eighteen t' yo'?"

The woman's eyes looked as though she went into a semi-trance.

"Yes, sorry sir, please enjoy the show." She shook herself as they went to get popcorn, and whatever else they fancied.

"How'd you do that?" Rogue whispered in awe.

"It's an in de _Cajun_." He smiled mischievously.

They got into the movie right when it began. Whenever Rogue would be too into the movie, inhaling the popcorn, Remy would nudge her and offer her some Nerds, and Licorice, which she gladly took, and munched nervously watching as the climax piqued.

A door slammed, and Rogue jumped, gripping onto Remy's hand, and practically falling into his lap as well.

"Sorreh sugah." She apologized, straightening herself up. Rogue was glad to see Remy without his shades. His eyes glowed in the darkness, and her eyes would occasionally catch them looking at her, but would snap away as soon as she felt him looking.

When it was over, Remy kept teasing her; Playfully of course.

"She's coming to get yo'…"

"Cajun _stop it_." She would occasionally squeal as he began tickling her.

"Remeh- Rogue accidentally bumped into a young man in front of her.

"Watch where you're going _freak_." He hissed. Remy hadn't put his shades back on yet, and his eyes blazed with anger. He gripped him by his shirt.

"_What_ did you say to her?" He hissed acidly.

"I called her a _freak_."

"Young man!" One of the ticket takers called to him.

Remy threw him to the ground. "Dis' worl' would be a lot bettuh wit' out _crappaud _like yo' filthin' it up."

Rogue just watched, not sure what to do. "Les' go mon amour." He grabbed her hand, and led them outside, and helped her into the bike. He put on his shades, and they tore into the night, eventually arriving at the institute.

Remy took her hand, helping her off.

"Thanks for everythin' Remeh." She said softly.

"Es non mon belle."

"An' thanks fer' standin' up fo' meh… That guy was a jerk."

"No problem." He smiled. Taking off his shades.

"I had a great time wit' yo'."

"Ah did too."

There eyes locked, and suddenly, his lips descended upon hers, and the kiss deepened, as their lips locked, she could feel his fingers running through her hair, and suddenly, Rogue saw a flash of white, and Remy stumbled back dumbfounded.

"Ah… Ah'm sorreh." She apologized.

"Anyone eveuh tell yo' yo' sure give a _knockout_ of a kiss?"

"Nawh sugah… They haven't."

He smiled.

"Ah'll call yah sugah." He nodded. Getting on his bike and waving, as did Rogue. And as she walked upstairs to go to sleep; She could hear the bike roaring into the night…

She knew right then it was a night she would always remember…

Xx**TBC**xX


End file.
